pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
No Magic Day/Transcript
Transcript for No Magic Day. Part 1: The Blue Moon *(intro) *(title card reads: No Magic Day) *PINKALICIOUS (reading the title card): No Magic Day. *(zoom into Pinkalicious's room) *NORMAN: Bedtime Pinkalicious. *(Pinkalicious runs into her room) *NORMAN: Into your pajamas. *PINKALICIOUS: Yes Norman. (uses her magic-o-matic) Clothes into pajamas. *(Pinkalicious's dress magically turns into her nightgown) *NORMAN: Let's just magic you into bed. *(Norman magics Pinkalicious into bed) *NORMAN: And magically brush your hair. *(uses magic to brush Pinkalicious's hair) *PINKALICIOUS: Ah, magic is so nice. *NORMAN: What would we do without magic? *PINKALICIOUS: Martinezes don't have magic. *NORMAN: The Martinez family (except Edna, she isn't in the Martinez family) is crazy. They don't even like talking about magic. *(zoom into the top of the Martinez house) *MARIO: Magic, magic, magic! Tomorrow is the day. *RAFAEL: What happens tomorrow, dad? *MARIO: Once in a full moon, the Pinkertons' magic-o-matic stops working. *JASMINE: Stops working?! *MARIO: Yes, for a whole day! From sunrise, to sunset, it will be no magic day. *RAFAEL: Why? *MARIO: Nobody knows why, only that when the moon is blue, the magic does not work. *NATE: Oooh, Pinkertons without magic-o-matics. *BRITTANY: For a whole day. Part 2: Pinkalicious, Peter, Patsy, Mr. Pinkerton, Pearl, and Norman's Shocking Discovery (Kinda) *(cut to the next day. Pinkalicious wakes up.) *PINKALICIOUS: Morning time. *(Pinkalicious gets out of her bed) *PINKALICIOUS: Pajamas into clothes. *(Pinkalicious's magic-o-matic does not work. Dramatic Impact 3 plays) *PINKALICIOUS: Oh. My magic-o-matic isn't working. (shakes her magic-o-matic) *(Pinkalicious runs out of her room, still in her nightgown. Mr. Pinkerton comes down the stairs in his star pajamas, Pearl comes down the stairs in her robe, Peter comes down the stairs wearing his purple pajamas, and Patsy comes down the stairs with her mom in her onesie) *PINKALICIOUS: Daddy, daddy, my magic-o-matic isn't working. *MR. PINKERTON: Neither is mine. *PEARL: Mine isn't working either. *PETER and PATSY (at the same time): Wandy, wandy. *(Norman comes into the Pinkerton house in his stripped pajamas) *NORMAN (groaning): The magic stopped. *MR. PINKERTON (pissed off): How am I supposed to get dressed without magic?! *PEARL: We'll have to dress the old fashioned way, using our hands. *MR. PINKERTON: Our hands?! *PEARL: Do calm down sweetie. Let's just have some breakfast while we think about what to do. *MR. PINKERTON: You're right. Norman, magic us some breakfast. *NORMAN: Yes, Mr. Pinkerton. (tries using wand but no avail) Oh. I forgot. My magic-o-matic doesn't work. *MR. PINKERTON: What's going on?! Why isn't there any magic?! Part 3: Happy No Magic Day, Pinkertons *(The doorbell rings. Mario appears with his son, Jasmine, Nate, Brittany, Tiffany, Kendra, and Edna. The Pinkertons come outside in their pajamas) *MARIO: Happy No Magic Day! *MR. PINKERTON: Eh? What?! *MARIO: Don't you know, every blue moon, it's no magic day. *PEARL: Oh, of course. *MARIO (laughing): Yes. And I see that you're all still in your pajamas (Norman, Pearl, and Mr. Pinkerton look at themselves and see that they haven't changed into their regular clothes). Had any breakfast? *MR. PINKERTON: No! *(Mario continues to laugh, then turns around to face Rafael, Jasmine, Nate, Brittany, Tiffany, Kendra, and Norman's girlfriend Edna) *MARIO: You see children and Edna, when Pinkertons don't have magic, they can't do anything. *NORMAN: Have you just you come to laugh at us, Mario?! *MARIO: Yes. *(A very pissed off Norman walks up to Mario) *NORMAN: I have a good mind to turn you into a frog! *MARIO: Be my guest! *(Norman tries to turn Mario into a frog. No luck, causing Norman to groan. Mario laughs) *MARIO: As you can see children and Edna, the magic-o-matics don't work today. *(Rafael walks up to Pinkalicious) *RAFAEL: Pinkalicious, would you like us to help. *PINKALICIOUS: Oh, thanks Rafael! *JASMINE, NATE, BRITTANY, TIFFANY, KENDRA, AND EDNA (all together) We can all help! (they laugh) *(Everyone except Mario go inside the Pinkerton house) *MARIO: Happy No Magic Day! (Norman ignores him) Bye! Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts